buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Dragon
"Sun Dragon" ( Taiyōryū) is an attribute currently unique to Dragon World. Playstyle «Sun Dragons» seem to focus on taking advantage of the opponent not having a monster in the center, to help with this they use destruction effects to quickly clear the opponent's center. From D-BT02, Sun Dragons seem to mix in the ability of using Sun Dragon cards in the drop zone as payment by sending them to the bottom of the deck. In D-BT03 they also attain abilities that activate through a link attacks. Sets containing Sun Dragon cards *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection *D Start Deck 1: Scorching Sun Dragon *Promo Cards(Ver. E) (1 Card) List of Sun Dragon cards Items *Dragon Force (Dragon World) *Sun Blade, Bal Ichimonji *Sun Blade, Daylight *Sun Blade, Gurensoul *Sun Fist, Bal Guard *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Fist, Rising Knuckle *Sun Hammer, Bal Hammer *Sun Twin Blade, Bal Saber Spells *Bal Climax *Bal Support *Bal Exciting *Break Time *Cover Fire of the Solar Cannon *Reflector Sunbeam *Shinestorm *Shining Wall *Stout Arm of the Sun *Sun Dragon Shield *Sun Furnace Battery Type-1 *Sun Furnace Jet Type-1 Monster Size 0 *Bomber Dragon Jr. *Born! Bal Dragon *Burning Rapier Dragon "SD" *Flame Dragon Jr. * Flarefang Dragon "SD" *Future Card Buddyfight Triple D (card) *Heat Dragon Jr. *Hot Dragon Junior * Mera Blade Dragon "SD" Size 1 *Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot *Blazehorn Dragon *Explosive Bullet Dragon, Ultrabomb *Bright Hammer Dragon *Burning Rapier Dragon *Fireball Dragon *Flarefang Dragon *Geo Thermal Dragon *Heat Dagger Dragon *Light Keeper Dragon *Light Shield Dragon *Merabaselard Dragon *Mera Blade Dragon * Mera Driver Dragon *Merakunai Dragon *Mera Power Dragon *Messer Groote Dragon *Pizza Loving! Bal & Gao *Shineknuckle Dragon *Skyrunner Dragon *Sparkedge Dragon *Sunbooster Dragon *Sun Wise Dragon *Vivid Flash Dragon * Wake Up! Bal Dragon *Y!mobile, Gao Size 2 *Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Assassin of the Sun, Bal Dragon *Blazing Sun, Bal Dragon *Breast Corona Dragon *Burstdash Dragon *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon *Fireclaw Dragon *Flamewing Dragon *Giant Flare Dragon *Godly-speed Bal Dragon *Mera Glaive Dragon *Meramera Blade Dragon *Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon *Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Shine Claymore Dragon *Shining Arrow Dragon *Shining Board Dragon *Soularmor Dragon *Spirit Beat Dragon *Sunbeam Dragon *Super Clash! Bal Dragon Size 3 *Armordragon of the Fire Deity, Ame-no-Kagutsuchi *Careful-choice Steel Fire Dragon, Lord Sushiroad *Epicenter Cavalry Dragon, Ground Zero *Flame Forging Dragon, Suvakurg *Flaming Sky Cavalry Dragon, Blazing Sun *Giant Flame Dragon, Elgaburst *Raging-fire Dragon, Agnagras *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Phoenix Wing Virtuous Dragon, Zellhorus Impact Monster Size 2 *Bal Dragon, “All Out Bal Aura!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon, “Bal Rising!” *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" *Bal Dragon "Bursting Bal Slash!" *Bal Dragon "Change! Impact Monster" *Bal Dragon “Dual-arm Bal Bunker!” *Bal Dragon, "Great Full Bal Lariat!!" *Bal Dragon, "Whirlwind Bal Sword Slash!" *Replica Sun, Bal Dragon Size 3 *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Strength" * Zellhorus, "Eradicate Flame" Dual Cards Monsters Size 2 *Best Teacher and Student, Bal Dragon & Jackknife (Star Dragon/Dragon) List of Support Cards *Armordragon of the Fire Deity, Ame-no-Kagutsuchi *Bal Dragon, “All Out Bal Aura!” *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon "Bursting Bal Slash!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal Burst Smasher!!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" *Bal Dragon “Dual-arm Bal Bunker!” *Bal Dragon, "Extreme Angry Bal Barian!" *Bal Dragon, "Great Full Bal Lariat!!" *Bal Dragon, "Whirlwind Bal Sword Slash!" *Blazing Sun, Bal Dragon *Blessing of the Sun *Bomb Dragon, Ultra Bomb *Breast Corona Dragon *Burning Rapier Dragon * Champion the Sungreat *Cover Fire of the Solar Cannon *Dragon Force (Dragon World) *Flame Forging Dragon, Suvakurg * Great Sun Dragon, Bal Dragon *Heat Dagger Dragon *Light Keeper Dragon * Mera Driver Dragon *Mera Power Dragon *Mysterious Sun Dragon, "Hidden Strength" *Raging Fire Dragon, Agnagrass * Rowdy in the Mikado Residence, Bal Dragon *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Shine-energy *Skyrunner Dragon *Stout Arm of the Sun *Spirit Beat Dragon *Sun Blade, Bal Ichimonji *Sun Dragon Shield *Sun Furnace Battery Type-1 *Sun Furnace Jet Type-1 *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Twin Blade, Bal Saber *Sun Wise Dragon *Super Clash! Bal Dragon * Wake Up! Bal Dragon *Wise Winged Dragon, Zelhols * Zellhorus, "Eradicate Flame"